The one With all the Jandler
by Elphabaoz
Summary: What if it was Chandler and Joey in bed in London and not Chandler and Monica? Except no one almost walks in on them. Not yet. Please let me know if you would like me to go on. :D Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Joey paced the door outside Chander's room. Finally giving up, he knocked on his friends' door. "Hey man. I'm tired." Joey said to Chandler as he opened the door.

"You know, you have a room of your own for that..." Chandler said, but Joey was already inside his room so he closed the door.

"I miss New York!" Joey blurted out. "I miss our city and our apartment. I can't sleep! London sucks!"

Chander placed his arms on Joey's shoulders. "Joey, snap out if it! If you're that homesick, you can sleep in here. Okay?"

Joey gave Chander an award winning smile and curled up in his bed. Chandler followed.

Joey was woken up with a cold breeze on the back of his neck that made him moan softly. It happened again and this one sent a shiver through his spine. He turned around in bed, his body reacting to the sensation before his mind could. He reached over and kissed Chandler.

Chander's eyes sprang open right away. He jumped out of bed and away from Joey. "What was that?" He almost yelled.

"What was what?" Joey said sleepily. He slowly got up and stood on the other side of the bed.

"You just kissed me!" Chandler reminded him. "Why the hell did you kiss me?"

"I...uh..." Than it hit him. He did kiss Chandler! "Dude, I was in the moment. There was a breeze on my neck and you know how I get when there's breeze on my neck..."Joey tried to defend himself.

"No! I don't" Chandler said. "Joey! You kissed me!"

"Ya, I know," Joey replied. He felt embarrassed, but wasn't about to show it. "Look, let's just forget it happened, okay? I'll go back to my room."

Chandler took a deep breath. He felt bad for freaking out on Joey. _Things like this happen_, he thought. So the only logical thing to do was..."Well, the only way to pay you back is for me to kiss you!" _What did I just say_? Chandler thought. Off of Joey's blank stare, he walked over to his friend and pecked his lips."There," he said."Now we're even. Now we can go back to bed." Chandler numbly walked back to his side of the bed and felt Joey's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and Joey grabbed his arms and kissed him. A long, passionate kiss.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm not gay!_ Joey kept telling himself. It didn't matter. Chandler was not pulling away and this actually made Joey feel really good. Before he knew it, they were on the bed, hands groping each other. Still kissing, never stopping to take a break, they removed each others' clothing. Suddenly Chandler got on top of Joey and slid inside him.

Joey gasped, but took it. _I'm still not gay_, Joey thought. _It's London. In New York, things will be back to normal_. Still, he didn't deny that this was the best sexual experience he's ever had.

Chandler pushed in and out of Joey until finally he came. They both lay still for a minute, neither saying a word or even looking at each other, until they finally closed their eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning when Chandler woke up, he stared at Joey who still asleep. He didn't know if he wanted last night to be a dream or not. He knew it wasn't. He wondered if Joey had enjoyed last night as much as he had. He hoped he had. Finally he could see his friend start to stir and open his eyes. "Hey," Chandler said.

"Hey," Joey replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter. Please reply! Good or bad. I want to know if I should go on.**

**Btw, I own no one.**

Joey gazed sleepily at Chandler for a couple of second before leaning over and kissing his lips. Not a long kiss, just a soft peck to say good morning.

"Does that mean you enjoyed last night as much as I did?" Chandler asked.

"I think a little bit too much," Joey agreed. He wasn't lying either. Joey really really liked last night and he wanted to be with Chandler so much right now, but he didn't know why. He wasn't gay, he knew that for sure. London!, he thought. It has to be London! So well just do it in London! Happy with his new idea, Joey raced on top of Chandler and hugged him so fearfully that Chandler choked.

"So does this mean we're cool?" Chandler asked once Joey was off of him. Off his friends' smile, he knew that everything was more that okay. "So, do you wanna go from where we left off last night? Without hesitation Joey had Chandler rolled over and was on top of him and thrusting inside. "I guess that's a yes..." Chandler said, panting.

The boys spent each night together in London until it was time to fly back home. As they were riding home on the plane, Chandler noticed Joey's sad expression through the reflection in the window. "What's up, man?" he whispered so no one else could hear their conversation.

Joey looked over at Chandler. "You know," Joey whispered back. "Now that London's over, we're over." Joey looked back out the window and neither of them said anything for a while.

"Why?" Chandler finally asked. Was this Joey's intention all along? he wondered. "Why is it over?"

"Because we'll be at home! We're not gay at home!" Joey said.

"Oh, we're only gay in London?" Chandler whispered harshly. "Joey, that doesn't make any sence. If you're gay in London, you're gay in New York!"

"No, it was just a thing, man! It's not cool. It was just a thing."

"You mean a fling, Joey. What we had was just a fling." Chandler corrected him.

Joey looked down at his own chest. "Ya, a fling. Sorry."

"No it wasn't, Joe! It was not just a fling!" Chandler yelled, forgetting that they were on a small plane with a bunch of people. Realizing this, he quieted his tone to a whisper again. "I have to use the washroom now." Chandler got up to leave, but Joey tugged at his arm.

"Don't be mad Chandler," Joey said. "Maybe we can make this a yearly trip, you know. I just can't do it in New York. It's wrong..." Joey had never seen Chandler's eyes so sad.

"I'm going to the washroom now, Joe. "I'll find somewhere else to sit when I'm done. I know how wrong it is to be with you in any way." Chandler stormed off, not even looking back.

"Chandler!" Joey yelled after him. "Chandler! Come on, man!"


	3. Chapter 3

Joey looked at the seats around him, seeing if anyone noticed anything. Thankfully they didn't so he got up and followed Chandler to the washroom and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing in here?" Chandler asked. He was standing against a corner of the tiny bathroom, head down.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay," Joey said.

Chandler looked up. "You know what, Joey? I'm not okay. I had the time of my life in London and I know you did, too. So why can't it last? Why are you so afraid?"

"I'm not afraid...It's Just a fact. You really think people are going to be cool about us?"

"I really don't think they'll care right about now. Ross is worried about Emily, Rachel is worried about Ross, Phoebe is having lot's of babies and Monica...Well, She won't care, Joey! They all have lives. They really won't care that we're dating and frankly, I don't think-"

"Whoa!" Joey cut Chandler off. "We were fooling around. Were, Chandler. I don't date guys, okay?"

Chandler was pissed. He was annoyed and upset and his stomach hurt, but he still wanted Joey! "Okay, you know what, Joe? We're not even in America yet, so what do you think about one more time? Not even sex...Just fooling around?"

Joey thought about that. He did really want to be with Chandler one last time. "Okay, but only for-"

This time Joey was cut off by Chandler's lips. They cut deep into Joey's words. Their lips stayed together for a while until Chandler made his way to Joey's ear. "You want this, Joey. You want me. Please, please don't cut this short!" He didn't let him answer as he made his way back to Joey's mouth and again until his tongue dragged down to the pulse on his neck.

Joey wanted to say something. He wanted to tell Chandler that it's over, but he couldn't find the right words. Instead, he somehow found himself undoing Chandler's sweater vest, kissing his way slowly from his lips to his navel.

"Oh good Lord!" Chandler said, moaning in deep pleasure.

"Oh good Lord is right!" Phoebe said from the doorway of the bathroom.


End file.
